zombie defense
by EnderCraft123
Summary: Tonto el que lea esto okno
1. Chapter 1

**Hola yo soy Endercraft123**

 **Y este** **es mi primer FanFiction que subo y lo estoy haciendo con Mil Aleacim**

 **Y ella se va a encargar de pedir las Oc's**

 **Este fanfic se va a tratar de Amour sucre y zombie defense**

 **Los personajes de cdm no nos pertenecen si ni a Chinomiko**

 **A nosotros nos pertenecen nuestros oc's**

 **Alexander Kleiner**

 **Y Miqii Kleiner**

 **Disfruten! XD**

 **Prólogo**

 _2017_ USA

 _Central nuclear de [clasificado]_

 _Teniente Alexander Kleiner:: señor! Rusia ha lanzado misiles balísticos intercontinentales hacia nuestras centrales nucleares!_

 _Mayor: respondan con misiles balísticos_

 _Teniente A.K: No podemos señor han hackeado todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad, estamos desarmados!_

 _Mayor: Activen las alarmas, que todos se alejen a mas de 500 km de las centrales nucleares!_

 _Teniente A.K. : Listo señor, solicito permiso para mandar tropas al área afectada ._

 _Mayor : Permiso concedido._

 ** _5 minutos después de haber mandado las tropas…_**

 _Teniente A.K. : señor! Señor! , hemos perdido el contacto con el equipo bravo y el equipo delta!_

 _Mayor : Cual fue la última transmisión?_

 ** _*transmisión*_**

 _Soldado : señor , lo tenemos todo controlado , pero la mayoría de los civiles se negaron a ser evacuados._

 ** _*interferencia*_**

 _Soldado : que es eso capitán?_

 _Capitán : no lo se! , pero son muchos!_

 _Soldado : civiles! , y están heridos!_

 _Capitán : ve a atenderlos._

 _Soldado : enseguida!_

 _Capitán: equipo delta! Establezcan un perímetro!_

 ** _*se oyen gritos*_**

 _¿?: ayúdenme!_

 _¿? : me están mordiendo!_

 _Capitán: están infectados! , fuego!_

 ** _*se oyen gritos y disparos*_**

 ** _*interferencia*_**

 _Capitán : soldado! , no podemos contra ellos! , son demasiados!_

 ** _*se oyen gritos del capitán*_**

 _Capitán : me tienen rodeado!, activare una granada….no me convertirán en uno de ellos!_

 ** _*se oye una explosión*_**

 ** _*interferencia*_**

 ** _*fin de la transmisión*_**

 _Teniente A.K. : que hacemos señor?...señor….señor!_

 _Se había quedado paralizado_

 _Capitán : …._ ** _sobrevivir_** _…._


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Hola! Soy Mii Aleacim**

 **-Y yo soy Endercraft123!**

 **Este es el primer capitulo de "zombie defense"**

 **Las oc's que elegimos hasta ahora son:**

 **Ellaria Allamand ~** Ladycorazon023

 **Támara Kapov. ~ JavieraPilar**

 **Elizabeth Kahler ~** Ikame-chan SS

 **Aledis lepore ~** Antonia134

 **Este fanfic lo estamos haciendo entre los dos**

 **Los personajes de cdm no nos pertenece**

 **Si no a la mujer que solo quiete ver arder el mundo pero la amo igual…**

 **Chinomiko**

 **Ah y diganme si les parece muy corto…lo hicimos de ocho paginas… :v**

 **Disfruten! ^^**

 **Pov Ela**

Estaba tranquila en mi casa con mis hermanos Aitor, un chico de pelo rojo ,fuerte y ojos negros, que trabajaba como medico y Alexandre , el hermano del medio y mi hermano mayor, un chico de pelo y ojos negros.

Mis hermanos veían televisión en el living mientras que yo leía un libro en mi habitación

en medio de la tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa, se empezaron a escuchar gritos, tiros y explosiones.

Yo asustada tome una pistola de mi cajonera y baje al living con mis hermanos para ver que pasaba, sip , al ser hija de un militar sabia manejar una pistola y tenia una propia, también usaba muy seguido un cinturón marrón donde las guardaba…

Miramos por la ventana y vimos un montón de personas , muy pálidas y chorreando sangre por todos lados y soldados disparándoles mientras que otros eran atacados por ellos y trataban de quitárselos de encima.

De pronto unos soldados llegaron armados y apurados a la puerta de nuestra casa y nos dijeron que teníamos que marcharnos enseguida, tomanos algunas cosas necesarias, comida y armas, por las dudas, y nos fuimos de allí rapidamente…

En el camino hablamos muy poco…

-que es lo que sucede? – pregunte a uno de ellos

-Rusia a lanzado misiles balísticos a nuestras centrales nucleares , todos debemos alejarnos a mas de quinientos kilómetros de ahí.

-y la gente que atacaba a los soldados?

-eso no lo sabemos

-deben ser personas con alguna enfermedad contagiosa , rabia? Yo que se! - pense

 **Después de un rato…**

Llegamos a un lugar desolado , donde solo había un edificio viejo y que parecía abandonado.

Al entrar todo era completamente diferente…

Un lugar limpio , bien cuidado y muy organizado , lleno de soldados y de personas que al parecer eran evacuados que iban llegando , como nosotros…

Luego nos guiaron hacia un lugar en el fondo del edificio donde habían varias puertas y nos llevaron hacia una con el número 17 donde se supone nos quedaríamos.

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí y compartirán la habitación con estas personas y algunas mas que llegaran mas tarde.

-Cuanto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí? – preguntó Aitor

-Eso aun no lo sabemos , pero les aseguramos que mientras sigan nuestras ordenes y permanezcan en el perímetro , estarán bien – Dicho esto ambos se fueron dejándonos en la habitación que tenia 5 camas y 10 colchonetas con dos chicas , una de un peculiar pelo violeta y ojos grises y otra de pelo negro ondulado y ojos marrones.

-Hola yo soy Támara Karpov – se presentó la de pelo violeta.

-Y yo soy Miqii Kleiner , pero me pueden decir Mil – dijo la de pelo negro ondulado.

-Hola yo soy Ellaria Allamand , pero me pueden decir Ela , y ellos son mía hermanos Aitor y Alexandre

-Hola – dijeron ambos chicos

-Hola – saludaron las chicas

-Espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Mii

-Claro – dije

-vivían juntos? – pregunto Tamara

-así es – dijo Alexandre

-Y ustedes de que se conocen? – pregunto Aitor

-Nos conocimos hace veinte minutos en este lugar , yo fui la primera en llegar – dijo Tamara

-ah

-al parecer , pronto tendremos que conocer a más personas– dijo Alexandre

-Sera mejor que organicemos bien donde dormira cada uno – dijo Mii

 **Pov Tamara**

Estaba caminando por la plaza de mi casa cuando de pronto se empezaron a oír gritos y disparos

Mire sobresaltada hacia la dirección de donde venia el sonido y vi que un montón de personas pálidas y ensangrentadas atacaban a las personas normales y todos corrían gritando

Rápidamente corrí hacia mi casa que estaba cerca de allí evitando cruzarme con las personas ensangrentadas para avisar a mi familia

Llegue a mi casa y estaba todo completamente destruido y mi familia estaba muerta!

Tome algunas cosas y las puse en mi mochila , agarre mi ballesta , mi arco y mis flechas y me largue de ahí tratando de no llorar y ser fuerte.

En el camino me encontré con soldados que me dijeron que debía acompañarlos para sobrevivir…

Me llevaron al perímetro a la habitación numero 17

Y luego llego esa chica de pelo ondulado muy simpática que se presento y me dijo que se llama Miqii Kleiner y que tiene un hermano que es teniente y se llama Alexander Kleiner.

Su madre y su padre fallecieron hace mucho tiempo…tiene suerte.

Mas tarde llegaron esos chicos , Ellaria , Alexandre y Aitor , parecen amables...

 **Pov Miqii**

Estaba en mi casa sola escuchando música ...

Mi hermano como siempre…se encontraba trabajando…mis padres fallecieron…blah blah

Estaba tranquilamente con mis auriculares mientras leía un libro en el living

De repente unos soldados abrieron la puerta de mi casa y me quite los auriculares

Se escuchaban gritos y disparos

Hasta ahora no había escuchado nada por la musica y los soldados me habían estado llamando hace rato y como no respondí entraron solos…

Me llevaron al perímetro a la habitación 17 que tenia que compartir con una chica llamada Támara…

Y luego también llegaron Ela , Alexandre y Aitor.

Mas tarde llegarían mas personas…

Yo no logre ver nada pero me contó támara que habían unas personas locas por todos lados atacando a civiles y los soldados y que mataron a su familia , quizás , enfermos mentales que se escaparon del manicomio…

No se…ademas tengo que permanecer aquí con estas personas hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo…

 **Pov Alexander**

Estaba en la central atento al radar …cuando detecto 7 misiles balísticos intercontinentales lanzados desde Rusia hacia nosotros y habían hackeado todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad…inmediatamente le avise al mayor…quien me dio permiso para mandar tropas a la zona afectada, envié al equipo bravo y al equipo delta para evacuar a las personas pero en poco tiempo perdí contacto con ambos equipos y descubrimos que lo que acabo con las tropas fueron personas con una enfermedad del cerebro que hace que las personas mueran y resucite su cuerpo sin alma , que actúa sin uso de razón y tiene una insaciable sed de sangre y carne humana…si muerden a las personas pero no las matan les contagian el virus y se convierten en uno de ellos…también pueden ser contagiados por medio de rasguños , exposición de heridas al virus y tos del enfermo...

Podrían terminar con el mundo entero si no hacíamos algo pronto…

Espero que mi hermana este bien…

Al día siguiente en la habitación numero 17 todos despertaron a las 8:00 al para desayunar

Habían acordado que las mujeres dormirían en las camas y los varones en las colchonetas

Támara dormía en una cama cucheta (que tiene una cama arriba y otra abajo)que estaba contra la pared derecha de la habitación…en la cama de abajo…Mii en la de arriba y Aitor y Alexandre en colchonetas en un rincón.

Desayunaron y luego se fueron a duchar a los baños…

Después todos estaban tranquilos en la habitación haciendo algo

Cuando un soldado llego trayendo a dos nuevas chicas..

Una de ellas era rubia de pelo corto y tenia ojos de distinto color, uno verde y uno azul.

Vestía tipo militar y tenia armas…

La otra tenia el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color negro con un flequillo recto y ojos azules

Estaba vestida como salida del colegio y no se la veía muy contenta

-usted es la encargada de cuidar a este grupo junto a Viktor que lo enviare mas tarde, pronto llegaran mas integrantes -le decía el soldado a la rubia para luego irse

-esta bien

-hola soy Mil!como se llaman?

-hola mi nombre es Aledis Lepore

-y tu? Cual es tu nombre?

\- Elizabeth Kahler – respondió la pelinegra

..

-yo soy Alexandre Allamand y ellos son mis hermanos Aitor y Ela

-yo soy Támara Karpov

-Bien , ya que nos conocemos les voy a decir que de ahora en adelante yo estaré a cargo de ustedes junto a Viktor…saben algo de lo que esta sucediendo allá afuera? – preguntó Aledis con una ceja alzada

-mmm solo que unos locos salidos del manicomio se comieron a mi familia – dijo secamente Tamara

-ok ,mmmm esos locos no son locos ,o si…son personas con una enfermedad viral que afecta al cerebro y el sistema nervioso, mata a las personas y luego resucita su cuerpo , obviamente las personas que eran antes no estan en sus cuerpos si no que ya están muertas , sin uso de razón ni ningún tipo de sentimiento , tienen una insaciable sed de sangre y carne humana, son increíblemente ágiles y silenciosos además de muy fuertes y nos pueden contagiar por una mordida, rasguño o que te tosa en la cara...

-en resumen?.. -pregunto Elizabeth algo confundida.

-zombis…

-zombis?

-así es

-mmm…es verdad son parecidos!

-si y – Aledis fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido de un cristal rompiéndose seguido de gritos y disparos -oh no! Debo ir a buscar a Viktor! No se muevan de aquí hasta que regrese!

-oh no que hacemos? – Pregunto Mii mientras que sacaba su pistola

-escapar – dijo Támara sacando su ballesta

Todos sacaron sus armas

Elizabeth una pistola

Alexander un bate y Aitor un caño que había por ahí (se lo alcance yo ,la autora,porque el no tenia nada :'v) ya que desgraciadamente ninguno tuvo tiempo de aprender a usar un arma de fuego ni ninguna otra

Ela su pistola y salieron a ver que pasaba

Cuando salieron de la habitación se encontraron con todo el edificio lleno de zombis y de personas tratando de escapar, algunos lo lograban y otros no..

Un zombie se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia los chicos pero antes de siquiera se prepararan para defenderse , una bala le atravesó la cabeza y lo dejó inerte en el suelo…

-siganme!no tardara en levantarse nuevamente!- era Viktor

Los chicos le hicieron caso y lo siguieron … menos Aitor ,Alexandre y Ela…

Pero nadie lo noto…

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la camioneta de Viktor

-Ale! Aquí! – le gritaba Viktor a Ale que se veía a lo lejos buscándolos y luego se acercó a ellos pero noto que faltaba alguien, mas bien eran tres personitas.

-donde están los Allamand?

-Los Allamand?

-si donde están Viktor!?

-te refieres a ellos? -pregunto señalando detrás de ella donde se encontraban Ela y Alexandre acercándose hacia ellos

-donde esta Aitor? – preguntó preocupada viendo venir la respuesta..

-ya… -dijo Ela

-ya no esta con nosotros …- término de decir Alexandre muy triste

-oh

Subieron todos a la camioneta y se fueron

-Viktor a donde nos llevas?

-al refugio…

-ok

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio

Todos estaban afectados por la perdida de Aitor.

* **Flashback***

 _-siganme!no tardara en levantarse nuevamente!- era Viktor_

 _Los chicos le hicieron caso y los siguieron_

 _Ela y Alexandre estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo pero notaron que su hermano mayor no los seguia_

 _-Aitor? – pregunto Ela cuando noto que su hermano se había quedado atrás tirado de espaldas en el suelo con un zombie encima , lo tenia atajado con el caño tratando de evitar que lo mordiera_

 _Ela reacciono rapido y lo atravesó con varias flechas y se lo quito de encima.._

 _Fueron a buscar a su hermano que seguía tumbado en el suelo del cansancio_

 _Lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie_

 _-estas bien? – preguntó Alexandre._

 _-creo que si -dijo no muy seguro_

 _-miren! – dijo Ela…un montón de zombis rompieron las ventanas que quedaban sanas y se aproximaban hacia ellos_

 _Trataron de dispararles pero solo acabaron con tres o cuatro_

 _-son demasiados! Escondámonos ahi! – dijo Aitor señalando la cocina del edificio que tenía puertas de acero con varias trabas._

 _Fuimos corriendo y rápidamente nos metimos y cerramos con varias trabas_

 _-esperaremos a que se alejen un poco y volvemos con los chicos – dijo Ela_

 _-Aitor! Estas Muy pálido! -dijo Alexandre_

 _-que? – sintió un ardor en la costilla – oh no!Me rasguño!_

 _-puedo curarte!? – pregunto Ela tratando de no entrar en pánico y de buscar una solucion_

 _-Ela ya no podemos hacer nada…no conocemos la cura de esta enfermedad… -dijo con la mirada perdida…ya se estaba poniendo muy palido_

 _-podemos encontrar una solución! – dijo alexandre_

 _-claro que hay una solución , pero ya no hay tiempo deben actuar rápido! Ela! Disparame!_

 _-que?_

 _-saca tu pistola y disparame!_

 _-no!_

 _-hazlo! Por Alex!_

 _-no! – Aitor le saco su pistola se la puso en la mano y la obligo a apuntarle – que haces?_

 _-dispara!_

 _-no!_

 _-ahora! – grito con la voz distorsionada y gruesa_

 _Ela cerro los ojos y le disparó_

 _Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al igual que su hermano._

 _-vámonos de aquí Ela …ahora es nuestra oportunidad…los zombis se alejaron– dijo Alexandre mientras se la llevaba abrazándola para calmarla…_

 _Se apresuraron y llegaron a la camioneta de Viktor y se fueron_

 ***fin del flashback***

Llegaron al refugio que era parecido al anterior edificio

Solo que este estaba como nuevo por fuera y tenia un gran patio adelante y un hermoso jardín atrás …todo rodeado por altos muros grisea con espinas y alambre electrificado …

Paramos la camioneta en frente de dos grandes portones negros y Viktor bajo con cautela y con su pistola

 _-nombre y apellido? – se escuchó una voz masculina por el_

-Armin,soy Viktor deja de jugar

 _-esta bien pasen_ …

Luego los portones se abrieron y Viktor entro la camioneta para que luego los portones se cerraran detrás nuestro…

Bajamos de la camioneta y seguimos a Viktor hasta adentro

-hey! Viktor! Y estos?-pregunto un pelirojo

-atacaron el perimetro -dijo Viktor - dime donde esta Lysandro…tengo que hablar con el…

-donde siempre

-en el jardín?

-donde mas?

-ok, Nathaniel!

-que?

-lleva a estos chicos a su habitacion

-esta bien…siganme!

Todos lo siguieron subiendo las escaleras

Aquí se quedaran ustedes dos …eemmm..

-Ellaria y Alexander Allamand – dijo Ela seriamente y su hermano asintio

-así es y ustedes dos…

-Miqii Aleacim

-Támara Karpov

-si…ustedes se quedan aquí -dijo señalando la habitación de enfrente de la de los Allamand – por cierto soy Nathaniel

Las chicas se metieron a su habitación para organizar sus cosas

 **Esperó que les haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Todavía necesito Oc's para Kentin, Armin y Alexandre**

 **Nos leemos! \\(:D)/**


End file.
